Alex and Stephen
by Niicola-ox
Summary: Those of you who have read my previous post: Alex and Stacey will remember Alex from there. Yes this Alex lad is so stupid I could write numerous posts about him, the thick-o.


Alex and Stephen:

Those of you who have read my previous post: Alex and Stacey will remember Alex from there. Yes this Alex lad is so stupid I could write numerous posts about hi,, the thick-o. I will use stand in names other than this so that some people don't have to be mentioned.

Today Alex and Stephen were in Maths together. Stephen was being really childish and kept throwing Alex's work and text books across the room and Alex was getting wound up. Alex was rather angry with Stephen at this moment in time. Stephen however kept on laughing and finding this funny. Stephen then got told to shut up a number of times before getting a little upset over this. Alex then told Stephen he was glad he had packed it in so then Stephen through his book again, very childish, I know, people these days, no sense of maturity. Anyway finally these two lovers packed it in but it was then their secret was unleashed, they were gay lovers, yes, it's true. When there secret was found out they both shut up and didn't not say a word for the next hour or so, neither to each other or any one else concerned. This was not really a shock to anyone thought; it has been obvious for ages. Alex thinks about Stephen constantly and I guess Stephen must feel the same way because when his so called girlfriend is in the same lessons as he is he will still willingly sit next to Alex and on the one or possibly two occasions he has actually sat next to his girlfriend he has not really said that much to her and he will talk to Alex throughout the lesson. Stephen seems to think he's really cool because he keeps trying to be 'in' with everyone else so slag's Alex off but really everyone knows its all a act and he just makes himself look more stupid. Ridiculously stupid people they are, they should really just admit it, it would make things so much easier for them, well ok maybe it wouldn't but you get my general drift. Look at this in a matter of days Alex has gone from his ever lasting love he swore to Stacey to wanting Stephen in bed, you can't trust people these days I tell you. Imagine if you were stpehens girlfriend, how would you feel? then again i guess she wasn't there, maybe if she was things would have been different, what is she going to do when she finds out? will it all be over? ooh and that's another story alltogether. Stephen and his girlfriend have a bet on too see how long they can actually stay together for. **Ok so what are your view's on gay love?** ok so everyone knows it's going to happen to someone somewhere at some pont, but should it really be expressed and ovious to the general public? in a school in a classroom? especially when this is the firts time it had beein obvious to anyone, should it relaly of heppened then? should they of made it clear in a different way? i guess we will never find out, that's the sad part but i shall keep updating you on what happens with them. It could make a very interesting few posts i guess **(: **This could even end out more interesting than my previous post about Alex and Stacey.

Any way today alex came to school but we didn't see stephen. I dread to think what happened to him. well this was untill at least just after break time, that's when Stephen turned up but without Alex, and everytime we asked him about Alex he had purposly ignored the question and started to talk about something else. This seemed rather odd so we asked him why he was not wanting to talk about Alex but he justr said no reason why and then he walked of, told you he was hiding something, lol. Alex then third lesson after break sat next to Stephen in maths, we got the results from our exam back and they were arguing over who got better and why they couldn't add up, i dont know why though, its rather odd to be honest, in they end they both laughed it off anyway. They spend so much time together lately though. They are always arguing over things that 'just friends' shouldn't be aruging about anyway. Strange strange people i tell you.

Today we decided to be nice and invite Alex to the cinema with us but we also had asked Stephen so ithink they will porbabaly sit next to each other. thoughif they do no one will be able to sit any where nere them because **gay love ain't a pretty sight**. Especially when they are both ugly sod's,it really dont help the matter i tell you. They are actually rather well..**EWWWW**


End file.
